


Collabrative Filmmaking

by SnowboundWanderer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Drabble, Explicit Language, FE3H Kinkmeme, Multi, Nudity, Sexual Humor, Step-Sibling Incest, discussion of sex, no beta we die like Glenn, various kinks mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundWanderer/pseuds/SnowboundWanderer
Summary: The employees of Black Eagles Entertainment (B.E.E.) plan an upcoming scene.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Caspar von Bergliez, Dorothea Arnault/Caspar von Bergliez/Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Collabrative Filmmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1937992

“Step-sibling porn, Edie?”

Edelgard looked up after dusting off her expensive business skirt to regard Dorothea. In contrast to the sharply-dressed executive, her employee was in nothing but a bath robe whose top was loose enough that Edelgard could see one of her breasts. Off to the side Caspar sat in a tank-top and cargo shorts, looking slightly embarrassed.

“I’ll confess it’s not my cup of tea, especially as someone who actually has a step-brother, but we can’t deny it’s very popular right now,” Edelgard replied evenly. “It’s also simple enough to come up with the script yourselves, so we can give Bernadetta more time to focus on the scripts for our upcoming collaborations in Brigid with the Blue Lions and Golden Deer companies.”

“Does it have to be me though? I mean, Dorothea already calls me ‘little bro’, though I guess that makes us the natural pair to do it,” Caspar said.

“Caspar, if you’re at all uncomfortable with the idea, you have no obligation to do it,” Edelgard said earnestly. “I founded Black Eagle Entertainment expressly for the purpose of allowing us and other actors to do what we find legitimately enjoyable.”

“And I’d hope you find doing me legitimately enjoyable,” Dorothea teased, spinning in her chair to face Caspar and cupping her exposed breast.

“I know, I know,” Caspar replied, blushing slightly despite himself. “Let’s just not bring up the sibling thing every other line, okay?”

They all paused and turned to the door as they heard the sound of it opening. Petra walked in, dressed in fashionable street clothes and carrying a tray with several to-go mugs.

“Thanking for running out and getting us our drinks, Petra,” Edelgard said, as she took the offered mug. Petra passed out the others before pulling Dorothea in for a deep kiss. Edelgard smiled at the site: the old company they worked at expressly forbid relationships between employees and even unofficially discouraged them outside of work as well. Now two of her best friends didn’t have to keep their relationship a secret from anyone.

Petra fixed Dorothea’s bathrobe, causing the woman to let out a small ‘hmph’, and sat down in an empty chair next to her girlfriend. “Are the two of you going to be doing a scene?” she asked.

“My little step-bro over there is going to fuck me,” Dorothea replied. “Do you want to direct? Wait no-I have a better idea! You can be with me!” At Petra’s curious expression, Dorothea continued, “We can be hanging out on the bed, you know, gals being pals, then my step-brother walks in on us.”

“Yes, you can be giving both of us the rail,” Petra said, turning to Caspar and grinning.

Edelgard smirked at Caspar’s clear growing interest in the scenario, choosing not to offer any input for now. One of the reasons the reviewers found the sex in their scenes so authentic was that even with scripts, the actors in the scene often set the pace, and let their natural chemistry lead them where it went.

“Now where should he finish?” Dorothea mused, looking up at the ceiling. “Maybe we should have our heads pressed together for a facial?”

“I am thinking…” Petra began, looking down. “That I am wanting him to be finishing inside you, and for me to be eating it.”

“Well if that’s what my beautiful girlfriend wants. Ooh, if he’s cream-pieing me we can do some impregnation talk, maybe a pregnancy test scene after.”

“Nope,” Caspar said, speaking up. “If Petra wants the creampie, I’m cool with that. But let’s leave out baby-making stuff, please.”

“Aw,” Dorothea said. “You don’t think your big sis would look good carrying your child?”

“Dorothea,” Edelgard chided gently.

“Sorry,” Dorothea replied.

The door once again opened and the four of them turned to see Bernadetta carrying binders. “Ah! I’m not interrupting anything, am I? I can come back later. I’ll just-“

“We’re just discussing a scene,” Edelgard replied, giving her voice enough firmness to ensure the woman didn’t run off. “Do you have the drafts?”

“Yep, most of them right here,” Bernadetta said, walking over hurriedly and putting them on the desk. Edelgard picked up the one on top and briefly flipped through it.

“Looks like we’ll be making use of Ignatz’s painting talent. He’s getting a whole harem?”

“Yeah, uh, I was talking to Hilda, and Leonie and Marianne are on board. I think Ingrid and Mercedes are to,” Bernadetta responded.

“His paintings have much beauty. He has already been agreeing to paint some of Brigid’s landscapes while we are there for me,” Petra said, clearly excited for the upcoming big-budget productions in her homeland. “I am thinking we can be hanging them in our apartment.”

“Would we be hanging the ones that are just landscapes, or the ones where we’re having sex in the foreground?” Dorothea asked with a smirk. Petra’s only reply was a grin.

“Petra,” Bernadetta stated, turning to her. “Can you help me with some of them? I really, really, don’t want to do anything offensive.”

Edelgard grimaced at the thought. Their old company’s attempt to pressure Petra into doing a scene that played on many negative stereotypes of Brigid was the final straw that had caused all of them to finally quit, and for Edelgard founding her own studio.

“Of course, Bernadetta,” Petra replied gently. “As soon as we have finished our step-sibling draft here, I will meet you at your office.”

“Ah, yes,” Dorothea said, letting go of Petra’s hand that she’d been squeezing. “What positions would be good? Should we do any anal? Decisions, decisions.”

“Why don’t we just go to one of the empty rooms and find what feels right?” Caspar said. “We can write down what worked for the actual shoot later.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Edelgard said, turning to her computer and bringing up the schedule. Room 2 is open, you three can go ‘practice’ and Bernadetta and I will go get one of the cheaper cameras to take some concept shots for you.

“That is sounding like a plan,” Petra said cheerfully. “Shall we be going now?”

Dorothea stood up and slid out of her robe, walking several steps towards the door before turning her head back to give a seductive look. Petra and Caspar quickly got up to follow her. Edelgard snorted in amusement and put her computer to sleep, before standing and stretching. As Bernadetta fell in behind her, Edelgard picked up Dorothea’s discarded robe and regarded it. The thought of tossing it on them while they were in the middle of the act caused a slight giggle to escape her mouth, and with her mind made up to do so, she walked out of her office towards the stages.


End file.
